Evil Regina
|pets = |friends =Lady Tremaine, Mr. Hyde (deceased), Zelena (formerly), Mr. Gold (formerly), Robin of Locksley, Regina Mills, Snow White |minions = Aladdin (formerly) |enemies = Regina Mills (formerly), The Dragon, Snow White (formerly), David Nolan, Count of Monte Cristo, Emma Swan (formerly), Ashley Boyd, Archie Hopper. Mr. Gold, Zelena, Jasmine, Captain Hook, Aladdin |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |possessions =Genie Lamp (formerly) |weapons =Magic |fate = |quote = "There was a battle raging inside Regina. And she may have won the fight. But this is a war. And it's just begun." "I'll just sit back and watch you tear yourselves apart." "The Queen...is back." }} Evil Regina, known as the''' Evil Queen''' is a character on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. She first appears in the episode "An Untold Story", and is a personified product of the darkness contained in Regina Mills, which was separated from her through a serum, created by Dr. Jekyll. She is one of the main antagonists of Season 6. She is portrayed by Lana Parrilla. Background Personality The Evil Queen is the darker half of Regina. She is incapable of doing good and seeks out the darkness within others, having gone to Gold and Zelena as soon as she arrived in Storybrooke. Although she is evil, the serum that created her, still renders her the ability to still be able to love, and so she still holds affection for her adopted son Henry. She is seen to be manipulative as she tries to destroy the Charming family from within, through the secrets that Emma and David hold, and through convincing Zelena that she is the better half of Regina. Powers and Abilities Powers *[[Heart|'Heart']]' Extraction:' The Evil Queen has the ability to remove the heart of another being while they still live. She can control the being, or kill them by crushing it. *'Telekinesis:' Regina has the ability to move objects without physically touching them, shown to be channelled through her hands. *'Teleportation:' The Evil Queen can move from one place to another through a cloud of purple smoke. *'Technopathy:' She has the ability to control forms of technology, having locked Henry's phone. *'Limited Immunity:' The Evil Queen is immune to being killed, as long as her counterpart is still alive. If the other is killed, she will also die, or if she is killed with the magic sword Hrunting. *'Shapeshifting:' The Evil can take the appearance of another person, changing her physical form and clothes. *'Sleeping Curse:' The Queen has power to wield the Sleeping Curse in various forms. *'Pyrokinesis:' The Queen has the ability to conjure and wield fire, being able to use it offensively. Weaknesses *'Laws of Magic:' Like any witch or sorceress, the Evil Queen is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel. *'Squid Ink:' Like all magical beings, she can be immobilised by squid ink. *'Regina Mills:' Having lost her own life, the Queen's good half Regina is what keeps her alive. Should Regina be harmed, so would the Evil Queen. *'Hrunting:' A magical sword found in Mr. Gold's Pawnshop is capable of killing the Evil Queen without harming Regina. History In a war with Regina to let out her inner darkness, the Evil Queen once again resurfaced through the death of Regina's love Robin Hood, tempting her to go back to her dark ways as the Evil Queen. While Regina wanted to act on those instincts, she chose not to, knowing she would lose her family, including her son Henry in the process. After Regina and Emma help rescue their friends back from the realm known as the Land of Untold Stories, Mary Margaret presents Regina with a serum created by Dr. Jekyll, which was created to separate himself from his evil counterpart Mr. Hyde. The trio plan to use it on Regina to destroy her darkness. Regina warns Emma and in particular, Mary Margaret, of the Evil Queen, and to be ready for her arrival, given the history they share. ]] Regina injects herself with the serum, and releases her inner darkness in the personified form of her past self, the Evil Queen. As the pair stand, face to face, the Evil Queen looks at Regina, disgusted by the fact that is now good. She gets ready to attack Regina, though is stopped by Emma, who summons enchanted chains around her wrists, preventing her from using magic. The Evil Queen taunts Regina, claiming she is too weak to destroy her darkness. Despite this, a distressed Regina however, manages to remove the Evil Queen's blackened heart, and crushes it, causing the Evil Queen to turn into dust and vanish, seemingly having been destroyed. After the heroes return to Storybrooke, a cloud of dust goes through the city of New York and forms itself into a shop and shapes itself into the Evil Queen, revealing that she hadn't been killed, as was previously thought. The owner of the shop, known as The Dragon sees this, and is aware of her identity. The Evil Queen tells him that Regina may have won the fight, but there is still a war to be won. She then proceeds to rip out his heart and maliciously tells him, that the Queen is back. The Queen then proceeds to trap him within the Mirror World and she uses the ingredients from the his shop to take transport herself back to Storybrooke. After having got into a fight with Regina, Zelena moves back into her house, where she finds the Evil Queen waiting for her, with two apple martinis. The Evil Queen comments on the irony on how she finally has a sister, like she's always wished for, only to learn that's not what she wanted. Shocked to learn that she is alive and confused as to why she at her house, Zelena questions her intentions, to which the Evil Queen offers her a drink, and replies with "sisterly bonding". ]] She leads Zelena into Regina's crypt to steal a few ingredients. in order to punish Regina and remind her of who she truly is. She then teleports from the crypt, to enact a barrier around the town line to stop people from leaving like the one Regina cast with the first curse. The Evil Queen later finds Edmond and rips out his heart, taking control of him. She enters Mr. Gold's pawnshop to steal a charm belonging to David's father, though he is able to sense her presence and takes it back. Gold offers the coin in exchange for protection for Belle and his unborn son from whatever the Evil Queen has in plan. She agrees to do so, and takes the coin in a seductive manner, trying to lure him away from his wife. Although he refuses at her advances, she warns that he will get tired of waiting for Belle to accept him and come to her. The Queen goes to the forest to poison Charlotte, while lacing her cloak with a magic dampening spell. There she confronts Henry and Regina who unknowingly touches the cloak. She reveals her anger at how Regina got rid of her after helping her accomplish so much. She then conjured the Count's heart into her hand and orders him to kill Snow and David. When Regina is forced to kill the Count, the Queen reveals that was her plan the whole time, wanting to darken Regina's heart. That evening, she confronts David with the charm. David assured her that he made peace with his cart accident that killed his father, but before she leaves him, she puts a seed of doubt in his mind by asking whether his fathers death was truly an accident, Later she goes to the Zelena's Farmhouse to comfort a baby Robin, and gifts her with their mothers baby rattle, and congratulates her for not telling Regina of her survival. She convinces Zelena to move on from Regina and that she is the sister she truly wants. ]] To get information on her survival, she visits Mr. Hyde, lavishing his prison with goods in exchange for information. While Emma, Henry and Hook go to find Ashley, the Queen confronts them, mocking Emma's inability to use magic effectively. Henry tells her to say away from Emma, and she scolds him for speaking to her like that, saying that even though she and Regina split, she is as much his mother as she his having raised him, unlike Emma who was the mother than abandoned him, even advising him stand with better posture. The Queen warns them of how Cinderella's story will play out, showing how pointless Emma is as the Savior, and teleports them far away. It's revealed that the Evil Queen helped Lady Tremaine enact her revenge by helping her locate Jacob and Ashley, who she plans to kill, though is stopped by Emma. After failing at her mission the Queen visits Hyde. She frees him from his cell in exchange for his help in defeating Regina. The two head to Gold's pawnshop where she admires his new haircut, in a flirtatious manner. Upon seeing Hyde, Gold tries to strange him to which Hyde and the Queen laugh, as they've discovered that they can't be killed, having both been created by Jekyll's serum. They take a pendant belonging to Jekyll and Hyde's love Mary, and Regina promises that she won't hurt Belle, due to their deal, but points out that he and Hyde don't have one, and she may be in danger from him. Having discovered that Jekyll is working on a serum to the defeat the pair, they enter the laboratory and the Queen knocks out Leroy and Doc, leaving Jekyll defenceless and allowing them to steal the serum. Before Hyde's death, he tells the Evil Queen of the Oracle giving Emma visions of her future, whom she later kills. To find out about the nature of these visions, she breaks into Archie's office to force him to tell her what Emma told him, but when he refuses to do so, she disguises herself as him and kidnaps him, taking a tied up and bound Archie to Zelena's farmhouse. Now disguised as her therapist, the Evil Queen approaches Emma to find out what she experienced in her vision, and not only discovers that she will be killed, but there is another savior named Aladdin, who may be alive, meaning that her visions may not come to pass. Having learnt this, she follows Emma home, and forces her to confront her family with the truth. As they begin arguing over Emma keeping the secret, the Evil Queen leaves, transforming back to herself, smiling, having now caused a rift within the group. She then teleports home where she forces Archie to babysit while she and her sister go to the spa. While getting pedicures, the Queen tells Zelena to embrace her wickedness, and not shut it away, allowing her to accept herself as well as her daughter. When they go home, the Queen watches proudly as Zelena once again becomes wicked, turning Archie into a cricket. ]] The Queen is summoned outside her house by Regina, calling for a confrontation. She and Zelena come face to face with Regina together, though little do they know it is a ruse to help Archie escape. Catching onto this, she and Zelena teleport inside their house where they find Snow and David. She warns that exposing Emma's secret was just the beginning of what she has planned. She meets up with Henry and continues with her plan to create a rift within the family, by leading him to the Fates' Shears (something Hook had supposedly gotten rid of) and planting doubt in Henry's mind of what Hook's intentions are with Emma. Mr. Gold then visits the Evil Queen, in need for the Shears, though she teasingly tells him they are long gone. After Henry throws the Shears in the bottom of the sea, she enlists the help of a mermaid who owes her a favour to retrieve them for her. She visits Gold in his pawnshop kisses him. The two make a deal, in which she exchanges the Shears in return for his help in obtaining Snow White's heart. To aid the Evil Queen, Gold gives her an extract from the River of Lost Souls which he collected, while in the Underworld. During the night, she summons a sleeping Snow into the forest and recalls a story in which Snow's father brought her a pony, having it trained and fulfilling her wish, bringing her absolute delight. She proclaims that today will be her perfect day this time, in which she will obtain her heart. Snow informs the Queen she is immune to her, having a protection spell cast on by Regina, though the Queen counters this by telling her that the heart Snow and David share will be handed willingly. The Queen then hands a vile with a liquid inside, and ominously warns of "something terrible" to happen to the residents of Storybrooke, giving Snow a time-frame of 12 hours to prevent what she has in plan or face the consequences. , David and Regina]] The Queen, having previously met with Gold, arrives in the Farmhouse, wish a skittish attitude, noticed by Zelena. Having met up with Mr. Gold again in his pawnshop, the two are kissing, before being interrupted by Zelena, who is angered at having been deceived and sidelined. Gold shows the pair a note which arranged the sisters meetup, but the Queen claims not to have written it, and realises it was from Regina to play the Queen at her own game and cause a rift within her group. The Queen confronts Snow, David and Regina in an underground tunnel where the three have found a sapling capable of reversing the effects of the River of Lost Souls, though the Queen takes it and snaps it in half. The residents of Storybrooke are invited by the Queen to the cemetery where they face their impending doom, but Snow and David arrive in time to prevent this, choosing to sacrifice themselves in the process. On David's request, Regina lifts the protection spell protecting him and Snow from David, and allowing the Evil Queen to rip out each half of the heart they share. Though she wants to kill them, she also wants them to suffer and returns their hearts back, but with a Sleeping Curse, so that only one of them can stay awake at a time and preventing them from being together, teleporting Snow's body with a glass coffin in the middle of the forest. ad Regina in the Mirror World]] The Evil Queen watches Snow and her family through her magic mirror. She meets up with Henry in the beach who wants to confront her over what she did to his grandparents. He disappears however in the form of smoke, and she discovers that it was a ruse by Regina and and Emma to attempt to trap her in the Mirror World. Regina holds out her Enchanted Mirror, though they discover that the Queen had previously switched it with a fake, and she traps Emma and Regina within the Mirror World. She then disguises herself as Regina and heads to the Blanchard Loft to assure everyone that the Queen is defeated. She excuses Emma's absence by telling Hook that she headed to New York to find the Dragon, though he still senses something is wrong. She later enters the pawnshop and finds that Mr. Gold is aware of her identity. She asks for the Hammer of Hephaestus, and in exchange, confirms her allegiance to him. When Hook discovers Emma's phone on the beach, he realises that "Regina" is actually the Queen, though she knocks him out. Disguised as Regina, she is finally able to spend some time with Henry, though when she comments on his posture like she did previously, he discovers that who she is. She finds Henry trying to contact his mother in her crypt, and recalls all the time when she made Henry facing his fears and toughened him up, claiming she only wants whats best for him, to which she can offer this, though only if her joins her. She uses the Dragon's heart to contact Emma and Regina through the Dragon, and forces him to turn into an actual dragon, so she can kill the pair. In an attempt to darken Henry's heart so that he understands her, she forces him to choose between killing the Dragon or to save his mothers, or let them die, and compares herself to her own mother. Henry defies the Queen by smashing the mirror, and the damage, along with the Dragon's fire, is able to break the Queens entrapment of the Regina and Emma. Hook arrives and threatens to hurt her, holding her in his grip. She tells Henry she only wants what's best for him and disappears. The Queen enters the Pawnshop and is still hopeful that Henry will realise what she did is for the best. Gold promises to help her with her new beginning and kisses her, confirming that they are indeed in the same alliance. Her smile fades however, when Gold instructs her to kill Zelena. ]] Later on, the Queen meets with Gold, and is reluctant on killing her sister, believing Gold still harbours feelings for Belle. He convinces her that they will have a future together, and she marvels as he uses magic dust on a nun, causing her to age. The Evil Queen arrives in the farmhouse, intent on killing Zelena. She reveals her intentions to her older sister and the two women teleport themselves outside. She attacks Zelena with a fireball and is ready to kill her, until Regina shows up. With their lives connected together, Regina threatens the Queen by crushing her own heart, knowing that it will also kill the Queen in the process. Regina tells the Queen that Gold lied to her, having took advantage of her want for revenge and taunts the Queen, knowing she has a hole in her heart she is desperate to fill. The Evil Queen leaves, having been urged by Regina to confront Mr. Gold over his lies. She enters the Pawnshop and finds the magic dust still there, (something that was intended for Belle) and realises she was being used to get Zelena killed. The Queen insults Gold, telling him that Belle will leave with her son, leaving him alone again, just as he was with his first son Baelfire. Angered at having been played, she secretly takes the magic dust from Gold and places it within Belle, accelerating her pregnancy and placing the blame on Gold. She then meets with him again, tormenting him on how he's lost another son and the two exchange threats, warning of the dangers they pose to one another. , the new Genie of the Lamp]] Whilst visiting Robin Hood's grave, the Evil Queen is met by Emma, Hook and an angry Regina. She tells her counterpart that loosing Robin Hood was the best thing to happen to them, as it pushed Regina to liberate her. When Regina threatens her with a fireball, she laughs it of, knowing that it would result in Regina harming herself. The Queen then goes on to torment Emma on her parents sleeping curse state, causing Emma to lash out and strike her with the sword. Much to the Queen and everyone else's surprise, the sword has no effect on Regina. Unable to heal herself, she fleas before Emma has a chance to strike her again, realising that they've figured a way to kill her without harming Regina. Having escaped, she finds Mr. Gold, who is angered by her actions and locks her wrist with an enchanted cuff, so that he can track her movements at all times. The Evil Queen goes to Granny's Diner where she holds Jasmine hostage and takes control of the lamp. She is found by Emma, Hook and David and when Emma attempts to strike her again, the Queen begins to magically choke Jasmine, warning she will kill her, causing Emma to back off. Now the new Mistress of the Lamp, she releases Aladdin, the new Genie. Having heard Emma confide in him to have never have been the Savior, the Queen uses her first wish to grant Emma's wish, causing the Savior to be written out of their reality. While relaxing in the mayor's office, the Evil Queen is approached by Regina. She taunts Regina, reminding her they are the same person and that she can't accept her own victory, with the Savior gone and Snow White defeated. Banking on this fact they are one in the same, Regina uses the Queens second wish to transport herself into the Wish Realm to retrieve Emma, much to the Queen's dismay. A furious David later arrives, prompting the Queen to a swordfight., though she quickly uses her magic to hurt him. While insulting him, he manages to take the lamp from her, making him the new master. He uses his new status to wish the "Evil Queen gets exactly what she deserves", but much to his horror, he finds it didn't work. She begins choking him but the arrival of Hook and Henry delay her. She decides against killing David, wishing to see him suffer instead, and leaves. Walking down the road of Storybrooke, she finds that a portal has been created in Granny's Diner. She is initially annoyed, assuming Emma and Regina have arrived, though finds a hooded figure arrive out instead. Confused, she questions him on his identity, but he telekinetically throws her across the street and transforms her into a snake. Having now been transfigured into a snake, she is kept in a cage by Snow and Charming, hidden from everyone. When Zelena decides to leave Storybrooke with Robin of Locksley, she makes the decision to take the Queen with her, in her serpent form, but unbeknown to them, she is able to escape her prison and free herself. Heading to Robin's camp out, she awaits for his return, and once he arrives, she takes the opportunity to bite his hand, which has remnants of an anti-magic potion. The potion's effects take place, and the Queen regains her human form and proposes an alliance with Robin. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Alternate Forms Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Those brought back to life Category:Stepparents Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Created by Magic Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Snakes Category:Transformed characters